creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Psychobilly2422
Hey there! My name is Psychobilly2422(Sheena) and I'm here to request admin rights on this wiki. I joined this wiki back in 2012 because of my love for horror stories and folklore. I would spend hours clicking on different stories and browsing all the different categories for hours. More specifically the "Lost Episodes" and "video Game" pastas. I decided I wanted to contribute somehow and made my official profile on April 21st, 2012. I joined chat and instantly made friends with an old chat mod by the name of Shinigami.Eyes immediately upon joining. It was my first ever experience on a wiki ever and it was a fantastic one. Shortly after, I had a dream that I wanted to share with the community. I was very nervous, so I created a blog post first titled "It Felt So Real". I didn't want to submit it because I didn't think it was "good enough", so I kept it as a blog until some user and Shin told me it was worth submitting. I mustered up the courage to submit my story and has been deleted since then by LOLSKELETONS. I then grew very busy in life and fell off the planet so to speak and stopped visiting Wikia completely. I made my return on September 18th, 2014 on the Five Nights at Freddy's wiki. With my love for the first FNaF game, I joined the community in hopes of using my CSS and JavaScript knowledge to help the wiki and make it more presentable and easier for users and the mods. I was promoted to Admin shortly after to help code the place and that's when I learend how to moderate a wiki for the first time. Now, fast forward, I have been the FNaF wiki's main Admin and only B-crat for 2 years and I have rejoined the Creepypasta community once again. I see that a lot of this wiki is lacking in proper coding and the main page of the wiki could use some major fixes and I want to help fix this place up and give it nice new features and pretty design to make it more appealing for the old users and for new users to come and enjoy. I have had 6+ years of experience in CSS, HTML, and JS. I have 2 years of experience in MediaWiki. I'm very aware that I might not meet some of the credentials to apply, but I want to try anyway in hopes that I can help out. 1) Must have been active on the wiki for six months. I joined the wiki in April of 2012, was active for about a month, then disappeared. I became active again early of October 2016. 2) Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles. I have 67 edits on the wiki total. 3) Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time. I can use The Blocking Policy and Vandalism Policy as references. I can also ask an admin if I am still unsure after checking these sources. 4-6) Must know how to categorize pages / Must know how to move files and pages / Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki I've had previous experience with other wikis and am aware of how to move files and rename files/pages. I am also aware of the wiki's layout. I have been browsing the wiki a lot for the month of October. I can use the category page as reference if I need to figure out where a page goes. I have also used the category system myself for my own stories and helped move some pages to the recently made Hospitals category. 7) Must know how to delete pages and files. As stated above, I have worked on a few different wikis and have had to clean up vandal pages and files. I should mention at the bottom here that I am applying for a more specific role for admin. I am more interested in the coding and design aspect of the wiki, not the reviewing stories process. I am capable and comfortable with deleting things from the "Delete Now" category if needed. I am however not comfortable nor interested in the "Marked For Review" process of the wiki and am not comfortable or confident in that area of admin. Thank you for taking the time to read this and have a good day/night. Deadline: October 26th, 2016 Full disclosure, I'm the person who asked Psychobilly2422 to apply for this special coder position. I also know her personally, as we met at the 2015 Wiki Community Connect which we both attended. That being said, though, this is not because she is my friend. She's got great skill, as evidenced by her works on FNAF wiki, and the designs for Final Fantasy's and Night Blight's front pages, to name but a small amount of her contributions across Wikia. She's one of the two devs responsible for bringing you Spooky's House of Jump Scares. She's very qualified for this position, in my honest opinion. ClericofMadness (talk) 15:32, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I see no reason to deny this request. Her skill with coding and knowledge of the Wiki system is already proven, and her presence here would only serve to improve the site as a whole. Having new blood around here with a different perspective could also be quite beneficial. I also feel that her time on other Wiki sites should be considered here as well. It will not be a difficult process for her to pick up on the few nuances that differentiate us from the Wiki sites that she is already managing, as I said before, bringing someone in with a fresh set of eyes could only serve to add extra dimensions to the way we've been doing things here for a while. --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 15:42, October 19, 2016 (UTC) While you don't meet the requirements necessary for adminship, I will say that this wiki does need a serious overhaul. I don't see much issue with promoting someone who is capable of doing that as the requirements we currently have don't reflect our current needs (a person doesn't need to have 800 edits to show they're capable of handling Java Script). I'll also tack this little blurb on too, while I am a bit concerned about you jumping in and mediating deletions, when you were promoted earlier, you did handle some stories that I had marked for deletion and asked questions about how to effectively inform users and if it was alright to delete stories that really showed that you were making an attempt not to step on any toes or step over any boundaries. I really think that this is a good start and shows that we're not promoting someone who's going to randomly go on a power trip as some previous admins have in the past (Link and Bill for example). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:44, October 19, 2016 (UTC) I'd be lying if I didn't say I found it weird when you suddenly appeared with admin rights. Excluding that I appreciate you and Cleric going out of your way to make the process official, while stating your position reasonably. No, you don't meet the requirements, but you are evidently a talented programmer (I'm a snooper) and I can appreciate that the wikia needs technical know-how. It can't hurt to have you on the team if the role you play is largely technical. It wouldn't hurt for you to become an active member of the community but then again I can hardly blame someone for being busy. At the end of the day the wikia could use the expertise and, like Empy mentioned, you don't seem a likely candidate for power trips ChristianWallis (talk) 15:48, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Conditional support -'Providing there's no confusion at all over Psychobilly being here for JS/CSS stuff, not using admin powers to delete the actual content of the wiki, I see no issues, and Psychobilly definitely has the knowledge needed for a task such as this. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under]][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:53, October 19, 2016 (UTC) - While I don't know very much about you (I'm not that old of a member), I appreciate that you decided to make an official request. You seem pretty qualified for what you intend to do from what I've seen from my research and it seems Emps, Christian and three admins already gave you your support. I trust them, and if they trust you then I trust you too. Diexilius (talk 16:04, October 19, 2016 (UTC) From what I've seen, you're very adept at coding and could help us in ways that the other admins couldn't. I think you'd make a great addition to the team (under strict supervision of course). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 16:12, October 19, 2016 (UTC) - I support this on the grounds similar to Tom's statement. As long as it is code or the deletion of stories that are without question in need of deletion, I'm fine with it. This is as much for your protection as it is for that of the users. After there is a bit of evidence that you understand how things are done around here, I see no reason why this stipulation would need to remain in place. I'll take this opportunity to let you know that my rather colorful opposition on Slack had absolutely nothing to do with you. You were simply caught in the crossfire, and for that I apologize. This app and seeing community support is all I need to get on the same page with you. I don't want you feeling unwelcome because of a disagreement that I had with someone else. I don't know anything about you and have no reason to be in conflict with you. I appreciate your willingness to come here and help to make improvements. Feel free to communicate with me for any reason (I swear I'm not really that bad, at least, I don't think so). Good luck. Jay Ten (talk) 21:58, October 19, 2016 (UTC) - Even though you don't fit the formal requirements to be admin, your technical knowledge would be valuable to give the wiki an overhaul it sorely needs without us breaking the wiki by hacking up code like a bad photo collage. While you will not do the heavy lifting on enforcing the QS and rules (as this mostly comes from experience), you seem pretty capable of handling spam and basic tasks that admins do on the daily basis. You also seem very experienced running wikis in general as evidenced through your presence around Wikia. So I support this request for adminship. --[[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] [[User:Sloshedtrain#Videos|'█']] 09:43, October 20, 2016 (UTC) It would be great to have someone for code maintenance. I want rehash what others have said so I'll leave it at that. If you have any questions about the wiki, or you need any general help, I will be happy to give you a hand. MrDupin (talk) 12:37, October 20, 2016 (UTC)